


Spoiled Lavender

by J_A_Phillips



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Detective Comics (Comics), Gotham City Sirens (Comics), Poison Ivy (Comics)
Genre: Dildos, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Lactation Kink, Lesbian Sex, Milking, Vaginal Fingering, Vines, prehensile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 07:48:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14015640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_A_Phillips/pseuds/J_A_Phillips
Summary: Pseudo-sequel to The Sirens And Spoiler Play Uno. Set after Detective Comics #974.Ivy gets an unexpected visitor who, whether they realize it or not, is looking for a reason to stay in Gotham City. Luckily for said visitor, Gotham's #1 seductress and champion of the Green is all too happy to provide them with one.





	Spoiled Lavender

Poison Ivy hummed to herself as she watered the plants decorating her loft. She was wearing her trademark green corset and nothing else, as it was what she felt most comfortable in. She could feel her plants' gratitude as she gave them new nourishment, and gently petted them, smiling warmly as they shook slightly in delight. It was a side of her that most people either didn't see or chose not to see: Her motherly, nurturing side. Only those who truly knew her not only saw this, but admired this part of her as much as any other.

It was right around the time Pamela had finished when she felt one of her plants calling out to her, sensing the arrival of someone at the front door. Truth be told, she was expecting visitors, but she could tell from the one relaying this information that it was neither of them. Still, she knew this person wasn't an intruder, so she had her plants back away from the door as they approached it, giving a small knock. Ivy didn't even bother to look out the peep hole to see who it was. She could tell as she opened the door to the 18-year-old blonde in her purple and blue civilian clothes, carrying a large bag slung over her shoulder.

"...Hello, Spoiler," Pamela greeted. "I'll admit, I'm a bit surprised to see you stop by."

"Yeah," Stephanie Brown replied, still a bit shy around Gotham's red-haired champion of the Green. "...Can I come in for a sec?"

"Of course," Pam answered, holding the door out for the Spoiler to enter before closing it behind her, taking note of just how large the bag Stephanie was carrying was. "...Looking to make your next visit an all-nighter, or...?"

"I'm leaving," Stephanie responded. "I'm leaving Gotham City."

Hearing this, Pamela's eyes narrowed. "...What did he do to you?"

"He didn't..." Steph started to say before sighing hard. "Tim didn't do anything to ME. He just..."

Doctor Isley just stood there, crossing her arms. Finally, after a few moments, Stephanie let the dam burst and began to tell Ivy everything that had happened as of late: Tim's apparent death and return, the issues with Bruce, Tim's future self's appearance, the Belfry being destroyed, Kate killing Basil to save Cassandra, and everything else. All of which, Ivy had already known about, but not in such great detail, and not from Stephanie's perspective. After all, the only time she'd been to the loft prior was for a game of Uno.

Once Ivy was sure Stephanie was done, she let herself relax a little. "...And now you're leaving Gotham."

"Yeah," Steph admitted, rubbing her arm. "I just need to get away from here."

"Tell me something, Stephanie," Pamela said, closing the distance between them. "Are you leaving because you truly need the distance, or are you leaving because you feel like Tim isn't quite the same person you thought you knew?"

Stephanie looked down at the floor, unanswering, which Ivy took as an answer in and of itself. "I gathered as much. So, it's all about him, is it?"

"I'm sorry," Stephanie whimpered. "...Thank you for listening, and for being a friend when I needed one..."

With that, the purple-clad vigilante took her leave, heading for the door. However, before she could reach it, a series of vines sprung up, blocking her exit entirely. Stephanie whirled around, expecting a fight, but Ivy's eyes, while having a manner of anger to them, didn't seem to suggest that she wanted a slugfest. Instead, she wanted a slightly different confrontation.

"I can understand the desire to leave this city," Ivy explained. "In many respects, Gotham is a degrading, dirty, corrupted city that has rightfully doomed itself over and over again, and were it not for people like us, it probably would have been a crater years ago. What I can _ **NOT**_ tolerate, however, is someone like us deciding to give up, not because it's too difficult, or because it's simply not worth the fight anymore...but because of a MAN."

"It's MY choice," Stephanie declared, dropping her bag and assuming a fighting stance. "I...I don't have a reason to stay anymore."

"...Well then," Pamela replied, her lips curling into a seductive smirk. "I suppose what you need most right now...is a reason."

Ivy smirked as Stephanie watched her like a deer caught in the headlights. There was no doubt that she knew exactly what Ivy meant. And it wasn't that the blonde didn't want this. Fact of the matter was, she most definitely did. She'd always secretly admired Ivy, and the other Gotham City Sirens. It's just that the side of her that wanted Ivy to have her way with her was at odds with the side that wasn't sure how smart this was. Of course, her body knew exactly what it wanted. It was her mind that was at war at that moment. But she DID want it, and Ivy knew that.

One thing that a lot of people knew about Poison Ivy was that she could release pheromones capable of completely enthralling whomsoever breathed them in. However, there were two things that most people weren't aware of. The first was that Ivy never used her pheromones on anyone who wasn't at least somewhat attracted to her and felt a desire for her, and would only take advantage of their state of enthrallment so much, depending on just how much they desired her prior. The second was tied to that, in that she could, by taking in the scents of others, determine exactly what a person thought of her, and what they desired most from her. It's part of what made her such a good seductress, and there were actually many times where she didn't even NEED the pheromone dust. And, as it just so happened, she could tell from the delectable facial expressions that the young blonde backed up against her vines was making that this would be one of those occasions where she wouldn't need dust to bring her under her thrall.

"Shhh," Doctor Isley hushed as she leaned in closer, her lips mere inches from Stephanie's ear while letting her fingers gently run through the blonde locks of hair.

Steph let her jaw go slack, feeling Ivy's fingers make their way down the back of her neck and along her spine at an agonizingly slow yet steady pace. The seductress was taking just the right amount of time to hit Stephanie everywhere she wanted, in that part of her that was currently lusting hard for her, to be touched. As much as she loved Tim, she had to admit that he was usually a bit clumsy with her from a sexual standpoint. Everything Ivy did, though, was perfect. Soon enough, she found herself biting her lip until she could taste the tiniest bit of blood in her mouth, all the while Ivy was bringing her hands up along her sides and across her arms.

"Now, now, no need to harm yourself over little old me," Poison Ivy insisted with a smirk, letting her corset drop down over her breasts, holding them up for Steph to get a good look at.

At this point, Stephanie was sure she'd died and gone to...well, perhaps not Heaven, but certainly not Hell either. While she'd rarely ever had the chance to experiment and enjoy the assets of a woman, one thing that Stephanie loved about women was breasts. The shape, the smoothness, the curves, she loved taking it all in. And, at that moment, she was staring at easily the most perfect pair of breasts she'd ever seen in her life. Not too big as to cause severe back pain, but big enough that you could lose yourself in them completely. Her eyes were glued to the exquisitely curved tits less than a foot away from her, and she did not care in that moment that Ivy knew this. What she DIDN'T know, though, was that Ivy was well aware of something else Steph liked about breasts...

"Ooh, are you hungry?" Ivy inquired, causing Stephanie to blush TERRIBLY, though she was unable to retort or deny her claims. "Go ahead. Clearly, Momma didn't feed you enough as a baby. Best start making up for it now."

Stephanie just kept standing there, her knees shaking as her mouth filled with saliva. "...C-Can your breasts even still produce milk anymore...?"

Ivy chuckled lowly, releasing one of her breasts to let her index finger trace down along Stephanie's jawline and then up and around her lips. "There's only one way for you to be sure."

Stephanie panted hard at all of this physical and emotional stimuli. Finally, she could take it no more. She lunged forward and latched her lips tightly around Ivy's left nipple, sucking hard. Ivy winced in discomfort, petting Stephanie's hair and urging her to control herself a little. After a few moments, the younger woman started to go a bit easier, all the while rubbing all around Ivy's breast in just the right way to stimulate flow. Pamela had to admit she was surprised at how naturally Stephanie was able to do that, despite her obvious inexperience with women. Clearly, she'd been practicing this particular act with something else. A lot, most likely.

Despite how much she could tell Stephanie was enjoying this, though, Ivy knew she wanted something more. While petting Stephanie's hair with one hand, she let the other hand swoop down and lower her bottoms, exposing her bare ass and privates to the redheaded seductress. Ivy then started to suck on her own fingers, getting them soaking wet with her saliva. Once she'd determined they were wet enough, she reached down and, very gently, ran her index finger between Spoiler's labia and across the soft patch of blonde pubic hair.

Stephanie's legs almost folded up underneath herself at this, which Ivy must have seen coming, as her vines suddenly rushed up and formed around her back and butt, keeping her up. She felt like she was going to lose control at any moment from the overwhelming amount of sensations she was getting as Ivy began to stroke her clitoris. Feeling her love button getting pressed and played with was too much.

Grabbing Ivy's corset in both hands, Stephanie hauled it down and off of her, very nearly tearing it. While she couldn't possibly pry her lips from her nipples, she knew she had to return the treatment she was getting, and began to rub her palm against Ivy's crotch. While this approach was a bit rougher than Pamela was usually a fan of when it came to her most private region, it was still very much appreciated, especially since she understood the sentiment behind it.

"Ohh, a little more, my little spoiled lavender...!" Ivy cooed, caressing Spoiler's face as she sucked hungrily on her nipple. "Show Momma what a good girl you are...!"

Stephanie nodded as she poured it on a bit more, until finally, she could feel something squirting into her mouth from Doctor Isley's nipple. It didn't taste exactly like milk per se, but whatever it was tasted good in a sweet kind of way, and seemed to warm up her body as it ran down her throat and down toward her stomach. She released the nipple to get a good look at how hard she'd made it, seeing the milky substance dribble down, and then looked up into Ivy's eyes.

"...So, have I given you sufficient reason to stay yet?" Pamela inquired, still poking and prodding gently at Steph's clit.

Stephanie grinned in a cocky manner. "Not even close...yet."

Ivy couldn't help but return the grin before leaning forward and placing the mother of all kisses on Stephanie's lips, both blowing the young vigilante's mind and getting a small taste of her own milk. She sensed what it was that Stephanie wanted most now, and felt all too happy to give it to her. By her will, the vines re-positioned themselves to hold them both up like a hammock. A few even began to pull Stephanie's legs apart as she blushed hard, her eyes becoming as big as the moon.

"...A-Are you g-gonna, like..." the young blonde stammered. "L-Like, the whole t-tentacles thing?"

Ivy scoffed, rolling her eyes as a vine brought a small box to her. "Why does everyone I bring here for the first time think I'm going to do that? No, I'm not going to reenact a cheesy tentacle porn with my vines. I NEVER use my vines on someone like that unless specifically asked to."

Stephanie blinked, thinking for a moment. "...Harley?"

"Of course," Pamela replied quickly, taking the box in her hands. "That said, I DO have one thing here in this box that I think that you'll like, but it might seem a bit strange to you, so I won't use it unless you ask me to."

Stephanie tilted her head in confusion. "Some kinda dildo?"

"Something like that," Ivy answered, opening the box to reveal its contents: Some type of long, thick, and smooth-looking stalk. Its length and the curvature on both ends made it clear where it was meant to go. Stephanie felt herself get a little afraid, but that feeling was being drowned out by the warmth in her loins begging for it to be pushed inside of her. Unable to help herself, she gave a quick nod to Ivy, who smiled in return. "Here, then help me get it ready for us..."

Stephanie again nodded, sitting up as Pamela held the stalk out between the two of them. The two went to work getting the make-shift double-sided dildo lubed up with their tongues, licking and sucking and spitting across it to get it soaked. Once they were sure they were done, their saliva dripping off of the thing, Ivy slowly pushed it up inside of her own vagina with relative ease, clearly having gotten used to it. Now it was time for the harder part.

"Just relax," Ivy cooed, running her hands across Stephanie's legs.

Stephanie nodded, trying to keep herself from tensing up too much. Despite that, as Ivy started to push her pseudo-cock inside of her, Steph couldn't help but wince and shake as it scraped across her inner walls. It was the biggest thing she'd ever had there, and while she wasn't a virgin, she still was relatively tight, enough to cause tiny tears to well up in her eyes. She could feel it setting off pleasure in her as well, but not enough to block out the pain.

"Easy, now," Pamela whispered, holding her hand palm up before her lips. "I can help sooth the pain and heighten your pleasure, but only if you're alright with it."

Stephanie relaxed her jaw a little, giving a small nod. Taking that as permission, Ivy blew on her hand, sending a small amount of pheromone dust into Spoiler's face. Stephanie inhaled it while her skin began to absorb it. Within seconds, the pain in her vagina was diled down substantially, replaced with new pleasure. She also found her other senses being changed as Ivy suddenly seemed to radiate to her like an angel or a goddess. She was even having trouble mentally recalling Tim's face at this point.

"The effects aren't permanent, don't worry," Ivy explained, knowing full well what was happening to Stephanie. "Here, I'll hold this position until you're used to it."

"P-Please..." Stephanie whimpered, feeling her body's heat seem to climb as Ivy kept the stalk buried inside her.

Ivy grinned a little. "'Please', what?"

Spoiler's face turned red as a tomato. "...Please do me with it."

"'Please do me with it', what?" Pamela continued to tease, enjoying watching the agony on Steph's face as she was forced to verbalize her needs.

"Do me with it, mistress...!" Stephanie answered, her voice rising with need. "Please, I want you to fuck me!"

Pamela couldn't help but lick her lips at this. She calmly let herself slowly roll her hips, making the stalk pull out of Stephanie and then be pushed back in at a slow but steady pace, which in turn made the end in herself push in and out a bit. The bliss in Stephanie's eyes were all too apparent, though she knew how to make it even better for her. She lifted a hand to her breast and gently pinched the nipple that Stephanie had fed off of earlier. More milk started to dribble out as a result.

"Open your mouth," Ivy moaned.

Stephanie did as told, opening her mouth wide. She even stuck out her tongue, getting where Ivy was going with this. Sure enough, Ivy aimed her breast toward Stephanie's mouth and gave it a squeeze, forcing milk to squirt out. Most of it fell into Stephanie's mouth, while the rest ran across her face. Not that she seemed to care in a negative sense at all. In fact, it seemed to only further her blissful state. Ivy had to wonder if perhaps her milk had some sort of unique affect on people, seeing as how no one had ever drank it before, not even Hazel and Rose when they were infants.

_This will require further study,_  Pamela noted to herself as she started to speed her hips up a bit.

"Please, more!" Stephanie begged.

Ivy grinned in an almost sadistic manner. "Oh ho, so you desire more down there? Let's see, how might I make it better for you?"

Without another word, Ivy glanced down at the stalk currently thrusting into the both of them. She then reached out to it with her mind and let out a sharp gasp as she made it come to life, making it wiggle and twist around inside of them. The feeling of this hard-yet-prehensile pseudo-penis probing around inside of her made Stephanie scream, having never felt anything like this sensation. While she herself had, though, Pamela was likewise thoroughly enjoying the feeling, like a large cock spiraling around in her pussy and grinding across every last nerve inside it.

Stephanie tugged hard on the vines holding her legs apart. Not that she wanted to get free, far from it. What she wanted was to wrap them tightly around Ivy and never let go. Sensing this desire from her, Ivy willed the vines to instead bring Steph's legs around her waist, and then tie themselves around her ankles, locking her in place. Steph then reached up and wrapped her arms tightly around the back of Ivy's neck, clinging to her newfound mistress as she bounced on her cock. Ivy once again kissed her hard, their tongues dancing together as they moaned into each others' mouths.

"I'm close...!" Stephanie whimpered as the two broke their kiss. "Please!"

Ivy smirked, feeling her own orgasm start to quickly approach. "'Please', what?"

Stephanie growled a little. "Please make me cum, mistress!"

With a triumphant laugh, Pamela began thrusting harder and faster, the stalk getting shoved all the way into their wombs, all the while twisting against their g-spots. Stephanie was the first to reach her release, unconsciously digging her nails into Ivy's shoulders as she screamed Gotham's #1 seductress' name at the top of her lungs. Ivy wasn't far behind, bouncing on the stalk ferociously until she felt herself release. The duo's combined love juices soaked the pseudo-cock inside of them as it came to a stop. Their fluids ran across its sides and down Stephanie's legs.

Utterly spent, Ivy collapsed atop Stephanie, the two of them a mess of sweat, milk, cum, and even the tiniest trickle of blood from Ivy's shoulders. Weakly reaching down, Pamela pulled the stalk from their pussies with a pair of popping sounds and dropped it to the floor, resting in the arms of her latest sexual conquest. Stephanie licked Ivy's cheek affectionately, purring a little, which got a weak giggle from her new mistress.

"Mmm, so, do you think you'll be staying in Gotham now?" Ivy asked after a long silence.

Stephanie grinned despite the ache from her body starting to return to normal. "...Eh, I guess staying in this shithole wouldn't be the WORST thing."

"Ahem!" the two heard a voice cut in, causing Stephanie to blush the hardest she had all night (which was saying something) as she looked over at the front door to the loft. Sure enough, there stood both Catwoman and Harley Quinn, watching the two with the biggest shit-eating grins she'd ever seen in her life. Selina, in particular, seemed to take great, trollish delight in what she was bearing witness to.

"So, we WERE coming over for an Uno rematch with Pam, but I see you both had your own idea on how to handle 'Round 2'," the future Mrs. Selina Kyle-Wayne declared, raising her eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh God, that WAS today, wasn't it?" Pamela asked, slapping herself in the forehead.

"Ooh, is that breast milk I see?!" Harley inquired, getting a closer look. "Didn't know the littlest blonde of our group was into that! I wonder what it tastes like?!"

Stephanie glanced back at Ivy. The two of them shared a knowing smile, remembering the effect that Ivy's breast milk had had on Steph earlier. With that in mind, Stephanie only had one thing to say, as she scooped up the dribble on her cheek with her finger.

"Only one way for you to be sure."

**Author's Note:**

> And that is Spoiled Lavender. This was actually a requested work from a new friend of mine...sort of. Really, what HE wanted was an erotic fic involving lactation, and didn't care what pairing was involved. However, the idea of a Spoiler/Ivy fic had been in my mind for a couple of weeks now, ever since Detective Comics #974, and now seemed like the time to do it. And frankly, I'd never done lactation in a fic, so this felt like a nice opportunity to give it a try.
> 
> Admittedly, I'm kinda taking liberties with how Ivy's powers and biology work in this fic, but they honestly make a lot of sense to me. In my mind, Ivy has always been the missing link between the animal and plant kingdoms, the one who belongs to both, even if she's oftentimes chosen plants over people. However, that doesn't mean she doesn't care about people. She very clearly does. She's become romantically involved with humans, has looked after the safety of human children, helped people get over certain personal issues they've had in the past, and God help you if you do anything to harm a child and she finds out about it. So it makes sense that there're still elements of her and her physiology that make use of her human side.
> 
> As for Stephanie, for the sake of not writing a fic involving someone who is underage, I am going to give DC the benefit of the doubt and assume she is at least 18 right now in continuity. Admittedly, due to the constant reboots of DC's history, it's hard to get an exact gauge on her age, but I have to assume she's around the age of 18.
> 
> Anyway, lemme know what you thought in the comments, and I'll see you all again the next time I have an idea for something saucy to write. Ja né!


End file.
